hamlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Lewis Dynasty
The Lewis dynasty is an important family of politicians in the simulation of Hamland. Each of these characters have been maintained by the same person, although have had different appearances and approaches. The Lewis dynasty began with the founder King Lewis I, who eventually left the state and was succeeded by the Guardian, or Seneschal, Juan Teadoir. Since then, the Lewis family returned under the name of the first Lord Lewis, and has continued since. The Lewis Lordship has close ties to the Hammish territories of Anglia and Israat, the region of the isles, Neo Patrova and New Tonaria. House Lewis House Lewis is one of only two Houses to have served in the Monarchy and acted in the role of Prime Minister of Hamland. Originally, most of the symbols associated with the Kingdom of Hamland, such as the white Unicorn and the Purple flag, were symbols of the dynasty, but since then the family has been associated with other factors. The Coat of Arms of House Lewis includes the purple and white colours of the Hammish Monarchy, but the family colours reflect those of the Social Liberal Party, which has been closely associated with the party. This can be seen through the gold visible on the shield. The family is responsible for much of the development of the Region of the Isles, which feature centrally as represented by the fish on the shield. The shield also features the symbols of Anglia and Israat (the stork) and New Tonaria (the crescent), representing the realms which House Lewis govern. The Griffon of House Lewis was chosen as it was also one of the modern symbols of the Commonwealth, which the family remains loyal to and helped to reform. The Black Griffon is seen as analogous, although the same as the Commonwealth's Griffon, with the colour representing loyalty. King Lewis King Lewis I was the founder of Hamland, and reigned as monarch for the first 4 years of Hamland. The King was born in New Kirrie and is responsible for many of the institutions which are present in modern Hamland, such as the Chachis del Nutra, the HNP as well as several businesses such as the RNB. King Lewis' reign marked the building of Hamland as an independent power, and much of the ideology which was followed was largely nationalist. The early years saw the state developed in terms of much of its symbolism, as well as the original claim on Micras and the expansion of the citizenry. King Lewis also became monarch of other states through his role in building the United Commonwealth. As King, Lewis was a very active monarch, often being the main actor deciding Hamland's foreign and economic policies. However, King Lewis was a known republican, and was instrumental in reducing his own power in favour of an elected Head of State, although the system retained the monarchy to appease other parties. As time passed, King Lewis dropped much of his attachment to the 'Purple' nationalism of the HNP and became more socially liberal, eventually forming the Hammish Social Democratic Party (HSDP). Following the collapse of the United Commonwealth and the expansion of the Kingdom of Hamland, King Lewis eventually disappeared from the state, leaving the crown to the sitting Seneschal of Hamland. Lord Lewis I Lord Gordon Lewis (August 2013 - December 2013) entered Hammish politics and founded the modern Social Liberal Party. Lord Lewis was nephew of the King, and is often touted as a potential successor to the Monarch if the monarch was to be restored. However, Lord Lewis, alongside his successors, have shown little interest in returning to the throne. Lord Lewis was an instrumental figure in reforming the old Kingdom of Hamland into the Commonwealth of Hamland, which gave greater autonomy to regions and also refined the political system of the state. He was Prime Minister on a regular basis during late 2013, often serving as Foreign Minister when power was held by the PIP. Much of Lord Lewis' work was in international affairs, attempting to give Hamland its own status and voice in international affairs as a promoter of human rights, good governance and economic growth. As regional governor, Lord Lewis help bring the disparate Region of the Isles together to a single entity, by uniting the peoples of Taeland, the Iridian Isles, the Freedom Isles and Kydros and giving them a greater shared identity. During this time, the Isles became a prominent force in Commowealth politics and economics largely thanks to this leadership. Lord Lewis I passed away at the end of 2013 after achieving a great deal in reforming the country into the modern Hammish political system. Lord Lewis also received a FNORD, an international award on Micras, for his leadership and role in international economics. Lord Lewis II Lord Etyr Lewis (December 2013) was a short lived governor of the Isles, and was assassinated only a few weeks after receiving the Lordship from his father. Lord Lewis II attempted to reform the Social Liberal Party into a more imperialist force, renaming the party the 'Imperial Social Union'. The Imperial Social Union advocated a great expansion of Commonwealth Territory which would reclaim the land lost after the collapse of the United Commonwealth and also expand possessions on Apollonia. Shortly after unveiling these plans he was assassinated by Tae militants, who viewed this as an attempt to undermine the sovereignty of the Isles and establish a more centralised form of government. He is largely remembered as a failure, who was less concerned with the political operations of his predecessors and obsessed with land more than governing. Although the greater Hamland idea never gained credence, many of the lost territories were regained after the eastwards expansion under Lord Lewis IV, although the expansion of foreign territories never occurred. Lord Lewis IV is the only member of the House of Lewis not to have served as Prime Minister at some point in his career. Lord Lewis III Lord Markkan Lewis (January 2014 -January 2015) returned the House to much of the success which it had previously enjoyed, by reforming the Social Liberal Party into the Coalition for the Union and attempting to undergo serious economic reform to the state. As Prime Minister, Lord Lewis III negotiated the First Economic Memorandum which lay the ground for a compromise between the simulationist and real economic systems proposed by both him and Duke Sinclair. Battles over the two economic systems continued and, eventually, Lord Lewis III resigned from office leaving the governance of Hamland to the Second Triumverate. As Prime Minister of the Commonwealth, he led Hamland to greater international prominence through his guidance in the Jingdao crisis. He also was the first to make a serious approach to Shireroth, although no treaty was founded at this attempt. Lord Lewis III had much in common with the first Lord Lewis, also focusing highly on pleasing the inhabitants of the Region of the Isles. Lord Lewis IV Lord Charles Lewis (January 2015 - ) is the current Lord of House Lewis. His career occurred after the departure of House Lewis from Hammish politics for a number of months. Upon the return to front-line politics, Lord Lewis re-instated the Social Liberal Party and then focussed on pushing the economic reforms through Parliament that his father had attempted. Rather than force a change like that of his father, the approach was to reach a settlement whereby there would be two currencies, and therefore can be seen as the father of the Zenar. The Obol, the old currency, was to be managed as a simulation and the Zenar would be the currency for transactions. After heated debates with General Time, the result was a departure of Duke Sinclair to Passio-Corum, the gradual decline of the Obol and rise of the Zenar as an alternate currency. This conflict also resulted in the building of the Third Triumverate, between Lord Lewis, Seneschal Teadoir and Sir Ravaillac. After being appointed Prime Minister following the end of the Pallisican Imperialist Party, Lord Lewis' goals were much in line with previous Social Liberal Prime Ministers. First actions included a vast expansion in order to facilitate the Trans-Keltia Railway, then numerous constitutional reforms were made alongside substantial economic reform. Lord Lewis negotiated the first successful treaty with Shireroth and also worked to reform the governor system, which allowed Houses to govern more than one governorship; giving House Lewis responsibility over Anglia and Israat, the Region of the Isles and New Tonaria.